Golden Lashes and Freckled Cheeks
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: Fred and George hit a bump in the road as they give into what feels so right...Twincest!...Short 4 page, Incest RomancePOV, Fred x George


Golden Lashes and Freckled Cheeks  
  
Warning: This story includes Slash, which means sexual relations with two men in this case, and Incest, which means sexual relations between persons who are closely related, in this case twins. If you have a problem with that, then leave now. Reviews are appreciated but close-minded, hateful reviews will be ignored.  
  
Author's note: I noticed there are barley any Fred/George fics on this site sooo, being the little weirdo that I am, I thought I would add some color to it. This is my first Fred/George fic and I'm not sure if it's any good but I just had to get it out of my system, so enjoy.... This world and it's characters is not owned by me in any way, they belong to J.K Rowling, the only thing that's mine is the plot and blah blah blah...you know the rest and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again so here you go...  
  
George .............  
  
Some people have to spend all of their lives searching for their soul mates, their other half's. But I'm lucky. I was born with mine by my side.  
  
The way we huddle together and talk and plan our next prank, the way we share everything inside and out, I could never do with anyone else. The way we think one would think we share one mind for the way words don't need to pass our lips and we already have a plan hatched between us two. Maybe we do share the same mind.  
  
Friends, pets, and broken Magic Mischief Kits come and go but Fred, he's forever. When mum would take everyone but me to the muggle fair to punish me for taking her wand, it was Fred who would stay behind with me, just because he didn't get caught too didn't mean he would abandon me. "We don't need them" he would say, "We can make our own stupid fair"  
  
We never needed them and I never needed anyone but Fred, and he didn't need or want anyone, but me. He was always there when no one else was. I sit here and watch him now; he's so beautiful, bathed in sun as we sit in the attic looking over our charms books for our latest trick chocolate.  
  
His hazel tinted dark green eyes lowered long thick golden lashes almost brushing against pale freckled cheeks. He looks like a golden angel as he sits in the light of the dying sun as corny as that sounds.  
  
He looks up at me and says "What?" with a small open smile. "Nothing" I answer, and he looks back down at his long piece of parchment and open charms textbook, quill poised in midair.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Fred .........  
  
I hear him whimper in his sleep; call out to me in a soft voice. I want to answer, I want to answer so badly but I hesitate and remain on my side of the bed. I know I shouldn't answer.  
  
Instead I reach my hand out to him and place it on his shoulder. He turns to me; eyes still shut in a deep troubled sleep, and clutches my hand. The whimpering stops instantly and he murmurs "Fred" and I bite my lower lip so hard it draws blood. It's all I can do to keep from answering his calls.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
George .............  
  
My eyes snap open and instantly I reach to clasp the hand by my side. He is still there, always by my side. It was just another dream. His eyes flutter open and he gazes down at me. He reaches for me and pulls me into his arms out of habit at the troubled look on my face. "Another dream?" he whispers. I nod silently and he runs his hand through my orange locks comfortingly.  
  
I dream that I'm losing him, that I can't hold myself anymore. Then I reach out to him, and he's gone and I wake up in a cold sweat, my eye's snap open as I reach out for that hand that is always there and waiting for me, hoping that it still is. I've been having that dream ever since our summer before we entered Hogwarts. "What do you dream about?" he asks. I don't reply. He always asks and I always say 'nothing', but not tonight. I feel daring.  
  
I reach my hand up and run it through the golden orange locks; they are so soft despite their appearance. "George" he breaths out, it's so quiet, almost a gasp. I lean forward and bring my mouth to his.  
  
Our lips barley brush but I feel my whole body shudder and burn. I pull away slightly and look into those familiar dark green eyes, so dark their almost brown while, mine are green mixed with hazel. He leans his face forward, lips parted and green eyes misty. I join our lips again, this time I push closer. I run my tongue along his lower lip his lips part with a gasp and I don't know if it's from surprise or something else. His fingers entangle themselves in my hair and he pulls me closer and I know he wants this as much as I've been wanting it.  
  
And then he pulls away, he pulls my head gently backwards and detaches our lips. He looks into my eyes and he seems so broken and lost. "We can't do this" he whispers, "It's not right" and then he gets up and goes into his deserted bed that he's never used. He doesn't understand that it's is right. We were meant to be as one and there is nothing more right. He doesn't understand that just because someone else views something as wrong, doesn't make it so. For once he doesn't understand...  
  
That is the first time I had ever slept alone in my life, with only my silent and angry tears to keep my company.  
  
The next day we are at Hogwarts for our second year though we both just turned thirteen a week ago. When we got to our dorm he dropped his bag onto the unused bed next to mine and said "I think we should take separate beds, I'll take this one" and with that he disappeared behind the red velvet curtains and my dream, my nightmare, my true fear, has been realized. I'm losing him, I'm losing myself.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Fred ..........  
  
It's been two weeks. I was stupid to think I could do this. 'It doesn't matter if it is wrong' I think as I lie in my empty bed, so cold without him, without my brother. And I feel I might die of loneliness.  
  
'But this is so wrong!' I think as I slip into his bed silently. It would be better to die of loneliness then get caught and feel the shame imposed on us by the world. No one would understand.  
  
But as I slip my arm around him and I feel his head fall to rest on my shoulder, I don't care if I get caught and because this is all I know and all I ever want to know, and I find I don't care what the world thinks.  
  
I kiss his forehead lightly and feel him begin to stir. I missed the warmth of his body next to mine. Without him by my side I am empty and I am nothing, but with him at my side I am everything and I am complete. He opens his eyes and I feel his piercing gaze as I look away from him. He opens his mouth to speak but I put my finger to his lips and whisper "shhh". He closes his mouth obediently and I bring my mouth to cover his in a gentle kiss.  
  
I slip my hand half way up his shirt and run my fingers over his stomach, strong from endless quidditch but skin so soft and silky pale. He kisses me and I feel my whole body heat up as well as his. His breathing is heavy as I part our kiss and look at my hand as I slide it down and underneath his boxers and pull them off.  
  
I look down at his erection and feel the flame starting in me lick at my insides. I run the tips of my fingers slowly through his soft copper curls and reach through them, lower. He gasps and I grasp him in my hand. He brings his lips up to mine, kissing me feverishly as I stroke him slowly. It feels like my insides are burning and my veins run with liquid fire, and I know he can feel it too. It brings me to think of those times when we held each other and I felt the heat. It was but a shadow of what I felt now as he came in my hands.  
  
We kissed until we could no longer keep our eyes open and my head fell to his chest. "I thought you said this wasn't right" he says. "That's never stopped us before" I answered. 'Besides' I thought to myself, 'If this truly is wrong, then I don't ever want to be right'.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
George ...........  
  
I woke up with him in my arms and I knew it would always be so, forever. Now that I had felt the full blast of that fire, I could never live without it, and I knew he couldn't either. Giving into our love, each others temptation, no matter if it was unnatural, it was bound to happen, and it didn't matter to me what anyone had would say. I don't need them anyway, neither does he, I just need him and he just needs and wants me.  
  
I never have that dream anymore and I don't need to reach out for him anymore, he's already there and I am complete, In the arms of my best friend, my brother, my lover. And we were back to the old happy and laughing prankster kings, Fred and George. 


End file.
